1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a corresponding computer program product and call content management method capable of automatically processing call content in association with a particular function of a mobile terminal related to the recognized call content
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via an image capture device, recording audio data, playing music files via a sound output system, and displaying images and video on a display device. Other functions include calendar management, word processing, email and the like. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal. In terms of design or form factor, a folder type, a slider type, a bar type, or a rotation type design may be applied for mobile terminals.
In addition, some related art mobile terminals include a user interface for recording call content or user's voice instructions. For example, some related art mobile terminals have a function of making a call in response to a user's voice instruction or recording contents of call communication and later playing back the same in response to a user's voice instruction. However, the related art mobile terminal cannot associate the function related to a call to the various functions of the mobile terminal and efficiently use the associated function.